


the bubbles that sparkle

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hyungwon thinks that the best bubbles are the kinds that sparkle. And Minhyuk sparkles the brightest.





	the bubbles that sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> filling the _vampires_ square

“So how old are you?”

“Minhyuk, you know how old I am.” 

“But that’s not what I’m asking you.” 

Hyungwon sighed in exasperation as he brushed his wet hair out of his forehead. “You really have a lot of questions, don’t you?”

Minhyuk tilted his head back to look at his boyfriend and shrugged. “What can I say? I’m curious.”

“Well,” Hyungwon said as he reached for the small bottle of shampoo on the side of the tub, “what’s that saying they say? Curiosity kills the cat?”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk nodded. He played with the bubbles in the water absentmindedly as he felt Hyungwon begin lather shampoo in his hands behind him. He paid no attention as Hyungwon began to massage shampoo into his scalp. “That’s the phrase.”

“Guess they’ve kept that phrase for years.”

Minhyuk snorted.  _ “You  _ would know,” he snickered, moving to look his boyfriend in the face. 

But Hyungwon held his neck still and so he whispered, “So how old are you? I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Rolling his eyes, Hyungwon responded, “I’m five-hundred-and-fourteen.”

“Hey, you’re a lot younger than I bargained for.”

“You’re going to get shampoo in your eye.”

“Not if you don’t put it there.”

“And not if you stop moving your head around.”

“But I’m trying to look at you!” 

Hyungwon chuckled. “Why are you always trying to look at my face? It’s like three years of dating isn’t enough for you or something.”

“I just wanted to see what color your eyes are.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes but his laugh was soft and fond. In all his years of roaming around the world, he had never found a human quite like Minhyuk before. And he wondered why he had never found anyone like Minhyuk before because Minhyuk was the kind of energy, brightness and excitement that he had needed his entire life.

Hyungwon was a vampire. And until he had met Minhyuk, he had just dragged his feet around and went about his undead lifestyle. The world was beautiful and it changed at an amazingly fast pace, but it got boring fast when Hyungwon didn’t have anyone to share it with. He would sate his thirst for blood routinely and usually thought nothing of it —he drank mostly from animals anyways. There was never anything special.

That is, until one day he saw Minhyuk working as a barista in a small coffee shop. And at first glance, there was absolutely nothing special about Minhyuk either but when Hyungwon had walked in and saw that radiant smile and sparkling eyes, something exploded in him for the first time in his long life.

Minhyuk was so sweet to him, always caring, always attentive, always smiling —it was no wonder that Hyungwon fell for him so quickly. He couldn’t remember how they started dating but he remembered when and he remembered that it felt like he was actually enjoying life. Because he may have seen the world and how beautiful it was, but it was so much more beautiful when he could see the world with Minhyuk and through Minhyuk’s eyes. The world was bright again and for once, Hyungwon felt like he could enjoy it.

Minhyuk’s existence felt like bubbles around Hyungwon. Whenever he was around him, it felt like he was laying in the grass, his skin being warmed by the late afternoon sun as he stared up at the bubbles and looked for the ones that sparkled the most. Perfectly delicate, and yet brought Hyungwon so much happiness.

His biggest fear was when he felt like it was time to tell Minhyuk that he was a vampire. He was so afraid that Minhyuk would be hurt, or would hate him in anyways. He was so afraid that the brightest ray of sunshine he had ever encountered would leave him and his world would become dull again. He didn’t want his sparkling bubble to pop and leave him with nothing but mist in his wake. The kind of mist that stung Hyungwon’s eyes and made him cry. He didn’t want Minhyuk and him to end up like that. 

But against all odds, Minhyuk had been so loving and accepting of him. Of course, at first he reacted reluctantly and didn’t believe Hyungwon, but that was expected. But once the shock passed, Minhyuk was just the same but asked more questions that ever.

Like  even now—Hyungwon sat with Minhyuk in between his legs, his chest against Minhyuk’s back in a bathtub that was so small for the both of them that both of their knees stuck out of the water and Minhyuk still peppered him with such silly questions. Hyungwon had never particularly enjoyed bubble baths before, but somehow with Minhyuk, even sitting here in a tub of bubbles seemed wonderful.

“Why do you care what color my eyes are?” Hyungwon asked in a low voice as he carefully rinsed the suds from Minhyuk’s head.

“Because you say they always change color depending on how you feel. I want to know how you feel.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, you’re my boyfriend, I want to always know how you’re feeling if I can.”

Hyungwon’s chest soared with something light as he wiped all traces of shampoo from Minhyuk’s hairline. There had to be some sort of explanation as to what his boyfriend was so sweet for. “You can look now,” he said.

Minhyuk turned his head back and locked eyes with Hyungwon. His eyes were red, he noticed. Not intimidating and not scary—but red. He grinned. “You’re hungry.” 

“Mm,” Hyungwon hummed as he wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist. “Kind of. But I’m always hungry.”

“And you don’t eat all the time?” Minhyuk tsk-ed. “No wonder you’re so skinny, honestly.”

“What do you suggest I do?”

Minhyuk’s smile was soft and coy as he leaned his head back on Hyungwon’s shoulder, the entire side of his neck exposed. “You could eat if you want?” he whispered.

Hyungwon licked his lips. Minhyuk’s neck looked and smelled so enticing, like it was just for him to enjoy. “You’re offering?” he asked.

Minhyuk nodded with a soft sound of confirmation and closed his eyes as Hyungwon’s hand moved under the bubbles to grab his. He intertwined their fingers and leaned down to leave a soft kiss right on Minhyuk’s neck where he knew he would drink from. Minhyuk closed his eyes and breathed through his nose—something about it was so hypnotizing.

Minhyuk’s breath hitched as Hyungwon bit down onto his neck and began softly sucking at the minor wound. Hyungwon’s large hand came to rest over Minhyuk’s collarbones, his fingers pressing against his wet skin as moaned softly into his neck. He felt Hyungwon’s hand tighten in his own as he inhaled sharply through his nose whenever Hyungwon applied more pressure. 

Minhyuk wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to this whole process. But it never hurt—not unless Hyungwon wanted it to. And Hyungwon was so gentle as he pulled away and licked the wound for it to heal. Minhyuk just rested in that position, panting lightly as they both came down from their small high that he knew only drinking could bring them. But soon Minhyuk sat up in order to give his boyfriend a proper kiss on the lips—soft and sweet and everything Hyungwon knew he wanted.

“Hm,” Minhyuk mused as he pulled away, their lips soft. “Is that what blood tastes like?”

Hyungwon licked his lips and tilted his head. “Sort of?” he chuckled. “It tastes better when you’re… well, when you’re like me.”

Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled as he said, “Good! It tasted kind of bad just now and I was wondering how I would enjoy it once you turned me into a vampire too. But if tastes better after the change, then I’m relieved.”

“Once you—?” Hyungwon blinked. He felt his eyes widened in surprise at Minhyuk who only grinned up at him. “Once you I turn you into a vampire?” he repeated. “You… you want that?”

“Yeah!” Minhyuk nodded without hesitation. “Of course I do. How else will I get to stay with you forever?”

Hyungwon felt his entire body soar this time. He buried his nose into Minhyuk’s neck out of pure happiness as he squeezed him and pulled him close, ignoring the suds that stuck between their bodies and Minhyuk’s wet hair in his face. 

Minhyuk’s laugh rang brightly through the air and Hyungwon thought to himself, his sparkliest bubble was the most precious of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the mood for some hyunghyuk in a bathtub ??? just talking and being soft ???  
> i dont write much hyunghyuk but this was enjoyable 
> 
> speaking of enjoy, i hope u did!!!   
> i'll see u next time friends <3


End file.
